


Peeping Potter

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Community: hogwarts365, Drabble, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Groping, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rating: NC17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Potter's jealousy is rewarded...in an unusual way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peeping Potter

**Author's Note:**

> Much thanks to D. for the beta-check! :D

Draco smiled broadly as Theo kissed him with all the passion the skinny boy could muster, completely unaware of the spectacled boy, who watched them, hidden behind the statue of Borias The Betrayer. Anger was visible on his face, because he wanted to be where Theo was : intertwined with the handsome Slytherin, crotch against crotch. He cursed under his breath as Draco’s hand traveled towards the growing bulge in the trousers of the drooling rat, who was squealing like a stuck pig.

He continued to watch as he was pulled back by his robe. He turned his head and looked into the eyes of a tall, handsome boy.

“For far too long you have watched my best friend, Potter!” the boy snarled as he pushed Potter into one of the empty class rooms. “Too long you have haunted his steps! But no more!”

“Z-Zabini,” Potter stuttered as he tried the best he could to free himself from Zabini’s firm grasp, but to no avail. “Please…”

“Keep begging,” Zabini hissed, as he roughly bent Potter over the teacher’s desk. “Maybe I will let you enjoy this as much as I will.”

Zabini whispered a spell, and Potter’s trousers and boxers disappeared. Zabini hastily unzipped himself and freed his leaking, swollen cock. Another spell slicked Potter’s tight entrance. He gasped loudly as Zabini entered him, painfully stretching his inner walls. Potter cried in despair, but couldn’t help the fact that he became achingly hard, especially when Zabini mercilessly jabbed his prostate, sending jolts of pleasure towards his balls.

“So close,” Zabini panted, sweat dripping from his forehead, as his cock rapidly went in and out of Potter’s hole, unable to postpone the inevitable. Zabini howled as he emptied himself into Potter, who simultaneously felt a tickling feeling spreading through his cock, spraying come over the desk.

“I’m warning you!” Zabini hissed as he pulled his cock out of his victim. “One word to one of the teachers, and I’m going to do it again. Understand?”

“Y-yes,” Potter huffed, as Zabini left the classroom.  Potter was pleasantly sore; Zabini’s come dripping out of his hole. Potter smiled as he rehearsed the conversation he was gonna have with McGonagall…


End file.
